After the Battle of Hogwarts - Chapter 1
by anc1218
Summary: Ron & Hermione, love and passion. No further explantation.


Author Note: These are my own imaginings of Ron & Hermione. I do not own these characters. Character credits are to J.K. Rowling.

Content Warning: MA (Extreme Sexual Content Warning)

Additional: I plan on continuing this series and others until I have no more imagination left. This is my first FanFiction so I hope it is well achieved.

Thank you and enjoy!

**After the great Battle of Hogwarts…**

Chapter 1

Everything seemed great in a Voldemort free Wizarding World. Harry and Ginny were together and Harry seemed right at home in the Burrow. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were still mourning Fred, as was everyone else. It was hard for everyone and especially George. Half of him was quite literally missing but the shop was doing well so that helped him cope with his significant lose.

The Weasley's opened their home to Harry more than he could have every imagined. He connected with Dudley after their departure and told them that they were doing fine but Vernon was still being a prat about having to leave Privet Drive. They would eventually go back if Aunt Petunia saw fit.

Ron and Hermione were the happiest they've ever been. She really helped him when they lost Fred and never left his side unless he wanted to be alone in his thoughts. Ginny and her decided that they would go back for their final year at Hogwarts while Ron and Harry decided to help the Ministry recollect and pick up the pieces after Voldemort took over. Mr. Weasley was promoted to Head of Magical Studies of Muggles and Artifacts which meant that he could take home any artifacts that he pleased; Mrs. Weasley wasn't too happy about that bit but whatever he wanted, she made sure not to pitch too much of a fit.

Auror training was difficult for Ron and Harry but with so much hands-on training and experience, it allowed them to succeed beyond their expectations. In a few weeks time, they were both out on the field shadowing other Aurors.

But, this is about Ron and Hermione. Their love grew fast and their letters to each other were nothing short of "I love you" and "I miss you so much." Hermione made sure to add more than just the sappy bits but kept him updated on the progress that Professor Mcgonagall, now Headmaster, was doing to reclaim the once beautiful and historical Hogwarts. Ron made sure to limit his detail on Auror training because it was now changing since the Battle of Hogwarts happened to help and protect innocent lives. It was starting to become a bit more top secret nowadays. Harry was making sure to do the same with Ginny.

Now that they could both Apparate it made weekend visits a lot faster. Hogwarts was allowing students below third year to go to Hogsmeade with supervision of a Professor present to ensure the happiness of students and to keep the sense of moral and friendship high. Hermione was coming up on Christmas break and Ron had agreed to meet her at the Three Broomsticks for some drinks.

"Hello beautiful," Ron said softly behind her as she was pulling her attention towards the barkeeper. "Well, you finally made it! I'm glad you're here. I missed you!" she said excitedly. He would never get tired of those words spoken out of her soft and supple lips.

They both took their mugs of Butterbeer and found a quiet spot in the back of the tavern to have some privacy. "How are classes going? I know you've been worried about Advanced Arithmancy" he asked her. "It's going alright, I've been putting in the extra studying hours but Professor seems to be sure that I should be teaching and not him." Ron chuckled at this because he knew it was true. Hermione was never really sure of herself especially when it came to her profound knowledge of anything and everything. He always found that so sexy of her.

"I don't want to talk about school though, I just want to be here with you and enjoy the day." She took his hand, moved closer and leaned her head on his shoulder. They drank and talked more of what they wanted to do in Hogsmeade. She had to be back at the school in a few hours so they wanted to use their time to the best of their advantage.

If only Hogsmeade had somewhere quiet and more private that they could venture off too. The thought had crossed both their minds. They hadn't been fully alone in months because of being at the Burrow and then Hermione coming straight back to Hogwarts. That would hopefully change with due time.

They decided on going through the shops and having a bite to eat with Luna and Neville in one of the cafes nearby. Soon Hermione had to retreat and return to her studies.

"I wish we didn't have to go again." Hermione muttered softly. Ron embraced her and knew that she didn't ever want to leave him. Neither did he. "I know but we only have a few more weeks until Christmas and then we will be together for two weeks," he tried to sound convincing but his heart was aching as he released his embrace to look into her eyes. Ron planted a kiss right on the side of her mouth, moving slowing to her lips. His hand found her waist where a piece of exposed skin was just visible. He traced it with his thumb while still having her entwined in the passionate and longing kiss. She removed her her arms from his forearms, made her way to his chest and slid her hands down his torso. "Mmmm" he moaned. "We're going to have to stop before I take you behind that alley." "I know," she said. Reluctantly, they pulled off one another and said their goodbyes.

Ron Apparated right into Diagon Alley in front of his brother's joke shop. Walked inside and asked George if needed any help. He made his way back to the storage room, opened some boxes and began restocking the shelves for him. It was nice being back in the shop. It always gave him good memories of the twins but a longing for his brother Fred.

"Little brother, will you close up for me? I promised mum that I would go and have dinner with her and Angelina tonight." George yelled from behind the register. George and Angelina weren't an item just yet but Ron knew that he would soon ask her to be his girlfriend. She was a really big help one Fred died. Ron knew that feeling, he had found it in Hermione. "Sure. Make sure you tell mum that I'll make it tomorrow night. I have to be up early for work," he replied back to his brother. He heard the front door bell ring and close shut. He knew his brother was gone. Returning to his duties and last few customers, Ron closed up the shop and made his way upstairs to their apartment.

It was the first time he was alone here completely. He was assuming that Harry was still at work and would be back later. It was a three bedroom flat. George and Fred were still sharing a room when they moved in as they had been since they were born. It was only occupied by George now. Harry and Ron occupied the other two.

Ron stayed up for a bit longer, reading the Daily Prophet's Quidditch page. His favorite team was about to start training after the holidays and that made it much more surreal that the spring season was approaching. He went to the bathroom, took a quick shower, brushed his teeth and dressed in flannel pajama pants and favorite tank.

He lies in bed, thinking sleep would come quickly but it didn't. Staring straight up at the ceiling his mind races through his day and his embrace with Hermione. Touching his lips where he could still feel the tingle and began thinking of how he wanted her to be right next to him. She was so beautiful, he could hardly resist imagining her body on top of his. Feeling a tightness in his boxers the exploration of his thoughts began to run wild.

Ron closed his eyes, moved his hand past his waistband of his pants and then found his bulge over his boxers. Thinking of her lips on his and then making her way down to his neck and shoulders made the fire in belly run even hotter. He changed the scene in his mind to him being on top and slowly undressing her all the while licking and biting her neck. His hand was moving more demanding now but he withheld and wanted to explore deeper thoughts. Resisting the urge to finish was making Ron even harder.

Succumbing to his thoughts again, he moved his mouth from Hermione's and found his way towards her tank top. Taking the strap to one side and lowering down to expose her brown and pink nipple. Looking up at her and making sure that it was okay, he proceeded to take it into his mouth. An abrupt sexy groan came from her throat and finally Ron couldn't take it anymore.

He took his hard cock into his hand and began pumping.

He found her other nipple and took that between his thumb and index finger. Hermione's hips were barely lifting off the the bed but still forcing her breasts into Ron's waiting mouth even more.

Taking his cock into his hand was surely a relief and was he close but needed one more dream to put him even closer to finishing.

Removing his mouth from her breasts he made his way to her sleeping shorts and removed them. "Are you sure this alright?" He wanted to make sure that he wasn't doing anything that she didn't want to. "Of course, I wouldn't be here with you right now if I didn't want anything more." she replied as she looked down upon him with her loving eyes.

That's all the reassurance that he needed. Finally, looking down at her wetness made him lick his lips and remove her panties. She smelled so sweet and had the slightest bit of hair lining her clitoris. It was intoxicating. He had never seen such beauty before.

Finally, kissing her pelvis and making his way to the insides of her thighs did she start to squirm underneath him. "Please Ron. I need it," she begged. She bite her lip and Ron needed to give her the relief that she so desperately wanted.

Planting a kiss right onto her waiting lips. Now, he was circling with his tongue and sucking on her clit, it was bliss for the both of them. He learned by going with her body and wanted to make this moment for her nothing short of perfect. Lightly biting her clit and retreating back a little, did he finally insert his middle finger into her. Massaging with his thumb all the while. "Ron. Ron. That feels so good," she moaned. By the way she moving her hips and her ragged breath did he know that she was close. He moved his thumb and replaced it with his mouth again. She was sweet like strawberries. His new favorite fruit.

Ron's hand was moving with passion as he knew he wanted to align their climaxes. Moving her hips and tugging his hair was all he needed. "Don't stop Ron. Oh please. I'm close!" she said with a passion. Grabbing his head and forcing him lightly to put more pressure onto her did she finally climax and so did he. The last few pumps of his stiff cock and Hermione's moans seemed to be all that he needed.

He released his sheets that he had in his left hand in crumple. He hadn't realized that he was holding his breath and let out a hard groan of bliss.

Laying there on his back, he knew that scene was going to be made real soon. He wanted to please her more than anything and make her feel the same way that he just made himself feel. Soon, he thought. When she's ready. He retreated to his bathroom, grabbed his towel and cleaned himself off. Pulling on a fresh pair of boxers, laying on his bed did he finally close his eyes to dream of his perfect Hermione Granger.


End file.
